Children of Tomorrow
by shaniic
Summary: Constants and variables. Same but different. The future is bleak and the darkness has won. And it is within the hands of Jaune's children that history can be overwritten.


Jaune looked around and assessed the damage that the breach has caused to see a few broken buildings and no corpses scattered on the floor.

 _Unless you include lifeless robots from atlas._ The blonde knight thought to himself. He approached his partner Pyrrha who just pulled out her javelin from a disintegrating corpse of a beowolf.

"You okay, Pyr?" The knight asked.

"Yes Jaune, I'm alright. You?"

"I'm fine. It's a good thing the Atlesian knights came just in time." He looked to the side to see the said mechanical puppets lining up at attention.

"Where's Nora and Ren?" his partner asked.

"Oh, when I noticed the grimm thinning down I asked them to protect the civilians. I got worried that some might have passed us." He scratched the back of his head with a slightly nervous chuckle. _Plus they're faster than me – stronger even._

"You did a great job, Jaune." His partner put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a consolidating smile.

Jaune nodded. "Thanks, Pyr." He then noticed team RWBY converging by the entrance where the Grimm came from. "C'mon, let's see how team RWBY are doing." He said walking towards their sister team Pyrrha hummed in agreement then followed suit.

Team RWBY was having a conversation but was cut when Yang noticed the approaching pair and greeted them.

"Sup' Vomit boy, P-money!" She waved a hand in greeting. While the rest of Team RWBY faced them.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby greeted with high energy but then she covered her mouth with both hands after realizing she practically shouted the boy's name. "Hey Pyrrha." This time she whispered after slightly making an opening with her hands.

"Hey there Ruby." Jaune gave a wide grin.

"Hello Ruby." Pyrrha greeted with a polite smile.

"Are you guys all right?" The blonde knight asked his sister-team.

"All fine and dandy!" Yang gave an unnatural happiness about her. Seeing as her clothes were dirty and most of all, her hair disheveled.

"Hey!" A familiar and bubbly voice called out to them. They all turned their attention towards Nora running for them with a slightly tired Ren jogging after her.

"Were there any problems?" Jaune asked when Nora became in range.

"Nope. We got to where they evacuated the civvies but some Atlesian officers were already there so we came running back for some Grimm to break." Nora said with a barbaric grin.

Jaune looked to Ren who was panting hard and leaning on his knees.

"Well, you sure ran Ren pretty ragged." He then gave a mischievous smirk at the confused hammer wielder. "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to buy them dinner first before doing _that_."

Yang heard the insulation of Jaune and held back a laughter before coughing. "Boo. That was bad Jaune. I never taught you to be lame!"

"I'm sorry I failed you, master!" Jaune dramatically bowed in apology while the rest either chuckled to themselves or rolled their eyes at their act. Meanwhile Nora tilted her head in confusion while Ren remained as stoic as ever.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired!" Yang raised her hands and stretched her back, unknowingly or maybe knowingly making her bountiful brea –

 _No! Bad Jaune! Down boy, DOWN!_ Jaune shouted at himself in his mindscape since as far as he knew of Yang, though her character is playful she is a very observant person thanks to her experience in taking care of her beloved sibling she's gained the ability to be more perceptive of her surroundings. That and the fact that many guys already does it openly.

Before the incident with Weiss last semester and Pyrrha during the beacon dance his understanding of women only includes only his sisters and his mother. Back then if someone would've told him that someone liked him he wouldn't believe it and it would just end up as a joke.

Certain people among his circle of friends decided to tell their feelings towards him and he accepted their feelings, but the three of them agreed that their relationship will remain a secret because they wanted to test the waters between them. Especially since the said relationship is not within the scope of normalcy nor is it enough to say that it's a complicated one.

He could've lived with the ignorance of having no knowledge about Pyrrha's feelings but no, apparently it would be unfair for her since they took the initiative. They were right though. And premature as his feelings maybe, he just can't seem to see his partner in any romantic way.

Yes, he was thankful for her. She gave him the chance of being a huntsman by being his partner and unlocking his aura even. He is grateful. Really, truly he is, but that's the extent of it. Because he's grateful that he can't bring himself to harbor feelings for the champion of Mistral.

He gave a tired sighed knowing that Ruby would give him a subtle look of concern. So, he gave her an assuring smile that says, ' _I'm fine, don't worry.'_ To which his fellow leader easily understood.

"Well, I'm quite famished so if we could move along and have dinner, that would be nice." At the mention of food by Weiss as if on cue, Blake and Pyrrha's stomach growled in unison.

Jaune stifled his laughter. "Well… We wouldn't want a hungry champion, right Nora?" Jaune asked, referring to the numerous times the spartan became merciless in Goodwitch's combat classes due to skipping breakfast.

"You're telling me. A hungry Pyrrha is a scary one." Nora complained shivering at the thought of Pyrrha's hunger-induced rage.

"I'm not _that_ bad when cranky." The spartan pouted.

"It's why we invented the word Hangry." Jaune laughed and Ren gave a rare chuckle as well.

"Ren!? Not you too?!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Well, he's not far-off from the truth." Ren said with a slight smile.

"I'm starting to think the reason you gave team CRDL a beat down a few days ago was due to being hungry." The blonde knight teased the Spartan. Which earned him a punch on his arm from her.

Everyone started laughing at the expense of the knight who fell to the ground.

He stood up and walked along with everyone away from the town plaza passing by the many Grimm corpses that started to dissipate.

"So, what was with the sigh earlier Vomit-boy?" Yang asked with a rather casual tone of voice.

He walked in a slower pace causing their friends to walk further and further leaving him with Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha who was a bit ahead of them but within earshot of the conversation.

"It's nothing, Yang. I think that Ursa took its toll on me." He gave a bizarre smile at the brawler.

She hummed in understanding. "Well if it's any consolation, you did a good job on that Ursa. You killed it! I guess Pyrrha's training _is_ helping you, huh?"

"Yeah, and your notes on my stance helps too." Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"That's not true. I also see you work hard you know." Ruby walked closer to Jaune's side and gave him an innocent smile.

Jaune blinked in surprise before giving her a smile back. "Yeah, I guess you're right Crater-face." He ruffled her head before Ruby swatted it away.

"Since when have the two of you been close?" Yang asked giving a teasing smirk

"Yeah! If I didn't know better, I'd say you guys look like you're together-together." Nora insinuated which earned a warning call from Ren to which the pink bundle of energy merely gave a not-so-guilty apologetic smile.

"Sorry Ruby, I value my life, so I'd like to decline any chances of us being together-together." Jaune jokingly rejected Ruby.

"Either way I think Yang would kill you." Ruby put out her tongue.

"Well, she's not wrong." Yang shrugged and walked between him and Ruby.

Jaune looked at the blonde brawler. "So, I'll basically be stuck between a rock and a hard fist?"

"Yep. That's how much I love my Rubaby." Yang teasingly said whilst wrapping an arm around her sibling's neck.

"Thank Monty that I'm a walking woman-repellant." Jaune released a relieved sigh but earned a slap at the back of his head from Yang.

"Thank you, Yang." Pyrrha smiled.

"Any time P-money." The blonde winked.

While Jaune just rubbed the back of his head noting that he gave another self-deprecating remark about himself. Apparently Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha talked to the whole team (except him) about his habit of belittling himself so it was unanimously decided that whenever he does that he will earn a scolding from any member who was in the hearing vicinity. He appreciates the gesture that they want him to appreciate himself more but –

"Can't you be less physical about it Yang?" Jaune complained.

"Nope!" Yang said with a pop.

He was about to retort but a feeling from the back of his neck alerted him to something coming, it was from behind, but it wasn't for him. He turned around in panic and saw the two heads of a King Taijitu were aiming for the siblings beside him. His heart pumped every bit of adrenaline into his body.

He screamed and moved immediately and used every bit of strength in his arms to push the two away from danger as much as he could but was then met by a sudden sense of dread knowing that this action would end him nevertheless he let his body be at the mercy of gravity and closed his eyes to wait for the end.

An end that never came. Jaune heard screeching steel, flesh being ripped, the sound of something being smashed and his name being called. He did however feel his body being blown away by a strong gust of wind and out of instinct he held the back of his head as his body rolled on the ground.

He then opened his eyes with a groan to see two female figures standing atop the dissolving King Taijitu meters away in front of him.

One wore a light blue hooded cape over a black double-breasted jacket adorned with red designs with a long skirt flowing in the wind that had a slit to the side that revealed her legs. Her black combat boots polished to a dark shine. Resting on her shoulders was a collapsible twin-headed scythe. But that wasn't the most eye-catching feature. No, but instead it was the half mask of a rabbit that covered the upper part of her face, with its long ears jutting out of slits from the hood.

While the other one had her smooth blonde hair tied in a short ponytail. Scarlet eyes looked upon his own with a proud smile. Her yellow sleeveless parka jacket moving by the wills of the wind atop her white tank top that covered her rather bountiful bosom, on top of her hands revealed blades on each that retracted themselves and revealed gauntlets that started from her elbows and covered till the end of her fingertips which were obviously sharpened. She wore ripped jeans whose left side covered her whole legs while the other barely touched her knees. Her sneakers looked well-worn if the damages weren't any indication enough.

"Are you okay?" The masked woman approached him and offered a hand.

"Yeah, thanks for the save." He accepted it and pulled himself up realizing that the girl was taller than him. Her hand felt warm yet were so small compared to his. Why Jaune thought of that he didn't knew and shook it off instead.

"You should seriously be careful when a Grimm isn't disappearing." The blonde with the scarlet eyes reprimanded.

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Apparently I should."

"This isn't any laughing matter, you know." Jaune didn't know how or why, but he felt a strong glare from the masked woman. The person beside her put her arms around the hooded girl and poked her side causing the mysterious blue girl to jump and scream in shock.

"Sorry bout' her. She gets mood swings." The blonde snickered.

He was about to speak when he felt a force crashing behind him causing him to fall forward and his face skidding on the concrete ground. "OHMIGOSH JAUNE ARE YOU OKAY!?"

He raised his head from the earth, his face smoking from the friction. "I'm fine crater face." Jaune said giving a wry smile at the reaper's hands on hips body.

"Are you sure? Cause' I think your face just made out with the ground." Yang teased after arriving. Thankfully Ruby released him when she realized her sister's presence was near

Jaune stood up to see their remaining team running after them.

"Leave it to you to make a joke during times like these." Jaune's blonde savior gave a sigh of disbelief after the sarcastic remark.

"Uh, what?" Yang looked at his blonde savior.

"What?" The mysterious blonde raised an eyebrow.

"STOP!" Ruby jumped in between the two before the situation could escalate any further.

After a few seconds of glaring the blonde turned her back on them and walked away.

The hooded girl laughed and followed. "And you say _I'm_ moody."

"Shut up." The other said.

The two left as abrupt as they came.

"Okay, so that was a thing." Jaune said.

"Alright. Who the hell were those two?" The blonde brawler asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The blonde knight said before pondering for a bit. "Crap, I forgot to ask their names." He stared at the back of the leaving pair. He didn't want to think about it since she saved him, but he felt that the masked girl was giving a rather hostile feeling towards Ruby.

/-/

A few hours have already passed since the breach and Jaune is currently walking in the hallways of Beacon towards the elevator for the headmaster's office. He was messaged to come to his office after freshening himself up a bit.

"Hey, Jaune?" one of the girls beside him called out.

"What is it, Yang?" He turned his head to face her. Stopping in his tracks as she stops as well.

"I haven't thanked you yet." She looked up at him, a smile shy blossoming on her face.

"For what, exactly?"

"You're dense, you know that?"

"What? I've done a lot of things today, okay?" Jaune gave a blank expression only for his lips to start twitching upwards.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Yang deadpanned.

"N-no?" Jaune faltered, his lie obviously showing.

"I hate you." Yang said.

"So, does that mean I get to keep Jaune to myself?" The other girl who was at his side opposite Yang's latched onto his arm.

"I said I hate him, I never said I was breaking up with him, Rubes." Yang grabbed Jaune's hand forcefully. "And besides. I never got to thank him because you were hogging him all day."

"Not my fault that today's my turn." Ruby stuck out her tongue.

Jaune gave a small yet joyful sigh. Even now he's still in disbelief as to how this all happened. It sounded like something out of any boy's fantasy but the fact that its happening always puts him back in reality.

That Jaune Arc is dating both Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long.

"Stop it you two. We're about to head into the headmaster's office." He started walking with Ruby's arm hooking up his left and his right arm wrapped around Yang whose head was comfortably buried into his shoulder. "And besides, if I were given the chance to do something to protect the both of you, I'd do it again."

Normally the two would swoon at those kinds of cheesy lines, especially Ruby if it's a line you normally here heroes say.

"Don't." But instead, Ruby gave him a sad smile. "I was really worried you know. I thought you were going to' die."

Jaune realized his error and reminded him self of what happened to her blood mother, and Yang's surrogate mother, Summer Rose.

The blonde knight gave a reassuring smile. "I won't leave you Rubes. Both of you." He turned to Yang who was happily humming as they walked. "And an Arc never goes back on their word." He promised them.

And he never breaks his promises.

Normally, they wouldn't do this. But after a month of dating, the were able to observe the where and when people won't be around in Vale and Beacon. And at this late of an hour it was nigh-impossible that they'd encounter anyone within those halls.

They entered the elevator and slowly separated themselves from him. The doors opened to reveal three people inside.

Headmaster Ozpin standing in front of his table with the two girls who saved him earlier today standing behind his table, observing them.

"Good evening Mister Arc, Miss Rose, and you as well Miss Xiao-Long."

The trio gave their own greeting.

"I believe you're well acquainted with the two behind me?" The headmaster said while picking up a mug of coffee from his table. "You all met earlier today after the Breach."

"Actually, sir. We don't know their names."

"They did up and left with no introduction." Yang scoffed. "Rude much?" Then gave a smirk.

The other blonde behind the headmaster had her arm twitch but remained still.

Ruby on the other hand felt the hostility emanating from the girl with the rabbit mask aimed at her so she opted to shuffle awkwardly on the spot beside Jaune as she fiddled with her fingers confused at where rest her gaze at.

"Oh my. I see, it was my mistake then. A false assumption from my part." He gestured to himself apologetically.

"Then, let me introduce you all." The enigmatic headmaster.

"Jaune Arc."

"Hi." He smiled at the two.

"Ruby Rose."

The reaper gave an awkward greeting by waving her hands at them. The hooded girl clicked her tongue while the blonde with the scarlet eyes returned a friendly wave at her.

"and Yang Xiao-Long."

"Sup'" Yang nodded in acknowledgement at her name.

The blue hooded woman gave a small nod in return while the other blonde gave her a proud smirk.

"We know." The other blonde said.

"Well, if you may please introduce your selves?" Ozpin told the two behind him.

"My name is Sapphire." The girl with the rabbit mask said.

"The name's Flare." The proud blonde crossed her arms in front of her.

And in unison they proudly declared the following words that deactivated Jaune's brain on the spot.

"And we're your children from the future!"

/Chapter 1 end/

 **Aye! Hello people of FF! I'm back with a new fic in hand! This thing was thought of as I was reading other authors who wrote stories regarding future children. Well, this is my take on it! I was also inspired since I became invested in Fire Emblem again (Having a 6** **th** **run of conquest after my last 9** **th** **route in Awakening)**

 **Anyway, this is something on a whim so there's nothing concrete regarding the plot but if you have any ideas I'll see what I can do with em (Hell, its either I directly get it or get inspired from it) but anyway, I wrote this while at work whenever I get freetime so maybe it's a bit jumbled or rather rushed even though I wrote it in a week. Nevertheless I'll be doing this one as well. Eheheheh.**

 **Anyway, please like and favorite then give a review, or if you didn't like it then give it a review still! More kids to come anyway!**

 **And with that said, Love and peace my friends, Love and peace! Shaniic out!**


End file.
